Mommy I love you
by MissYoui
Summary: Fluff Klema. In her daring quest for the ultimate in Snackoo edibility—Ema Skye, detective and unofficial scientific investigator is busy at work at her desk. The end conclusion—major anti-growth spurt for one very confused German.
1. Chapter 1

Whoop—inspiration!!

I've had this idea just FOREVER and I couldn't wait to write it up. Hope it's not crappy...

Fluffy Klema!!

YAY!!

Kinda. This isn't entirely a crack fic—but the beginning of the story is kind of irrational.

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own about Phoenix Wright is this idea.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Experiment gone wrong.

Free time for Ema was never a good thing—for those around her, that was.

Today was no exception—our dear detective was at her desk, busy working on an experiment for the legendary Golden Snackoo.

Her superior, Klavier Gavin walks up to her, curious as to what exactly she is doing.

"What are you up to, fräulein Skye?" he asks, looking over Ema's shoulder.

She jumped in fright, having had all her attention solely focused on perfecting the measurements of some kind of chemical.

The jump results in her spilling it over a beaker full of other chemicals.

And it explodes.

In front of a very flabbergasted Ema stands a mini version of her egotistic boss.

He was about to wail.

Thankfully, no one noticed the explosion—everyone else having gotten used to those bigbangs from the detective's desk—and didn't look towards Ema.

But she knew that they would notice a little kid crying.

Thinking quick, Ema bent down and clasped her hand over the little Klavier's mouth.

"You can't make any noise—or we're both dead." She whispered, ushering him under the desk.

His reply was muffled. "Oh sorry." Ema took her hand off Klavier's mouth.

"It isn't my fault, fräulein—so at least I won't be fired." He answered, attempting to click his fingers.

He couldn't.

He was about to wail again—Ema couldn't make it in time before he let out an ear-splitting cry of despair.

"What was that?!"

"It's coming from Detective Skye's desk!"

Ema froze, shoving the nearest thing into Klavier's mouth—the last handful of Snackoos she had in her bag.

He shut up pretty quickly.

"It's nothing! I just happened to drop something!" she cried out, hiding the little Klavier.

Everyone looked away, muttering about over-reacting.

At least she could hide him.

How would she get him out of the building?!

For the next days until the effects of the explosion wore off, she would have to take care of him—a violent shudder travelled down her spine. Taking care of a glimmerous fop who recently had an anti-growth spurt.

And find an excuse to explain the prosecutor's mysterious disappearance.

An idea popped in her head.

Her bag.

Either he was small enough to fit, or her bag was just big.

_Who cares about that!? I just need to get out of here before anyone—_

_Where'd he go?_

_AAAAAH!!_

Panicking, Ema looked everywhere for the little fop—she found him crawling casually down the row of desks, not yet unnoticed by the sitting detectives.

Yet.

She'd have to be quick.

The detective chased after Klavier, taking her lab coat off and wrapping the little boy in it, muffling any noises.

"Detective Skye—just what are you doing?" the Head detective asked, looking up from his computer screen.  
"Uh, nothing! Nothing important, sir!" she said quickly, hiding the bundle behind her back. Ema forced herself to smile.

He gave her a look and returned to his game.

Ema sighed—almost dropping the bunch of lab coat.

Now all she had to do was stuff him in her bag and drive for her life.

There was a muffled protest when the lab coat managed to fall on several test tubes and conical flasks—it would have been very uncomfortable.

Zipping her bag to its maximum, Ema walked out as casually as her nerves would let her. She earned many stares.

The detective got to her car, threw the side-bag into the back quite violently and quickly sat down in the drivers seat.

She was hyperventilating.

_This is __not__ happening to me!! This __**can't**__ be happening—it's not scientific for an anti-growth spurt to happen!! It's impossible!! What's going on!? _

"I can't breathe in here!!" cried a little voice.

Ema froze, forcing herself to take deep breaths and calm down.

Slowly, her eyes turned to the back seat, watching her bag struggle to move.

"Help!" the voice cried again, this time followed by a wail.

_This is not happening _she thought again, horrified of her predicament.

She couldn't just ignore him—it would be cruel.

Ema forced her legs to move out of the car, open the back door, unzip the bag and help a struggling four year old Klavier out of the suffocating space.

He was crying, clinging onto the nearest thing—which was Ema.

_Why me!? Why?! All I wanted was to make that Snackoo gold!! Is this punishment for trying the out of bounds of science?! I can't think with all this wailing!! Shut up!! Why won't you shut up?!_

Now _she_ was suffocating—Klavier's arms wrapped tightly around her neck in fear.

"L-let go of me!" cried Ema, failing to get any air to her lungs.

Her strained voice was barely heard over the wailing.

_At least he's alive and kicking. _

_Gah, I can't breathe…_

_Oh no—people are coming out!_

_If I don't get him to shut up—I'm gonna be in a world of pain…_

_How do you get a little kid to stop crying?!_

"Please shut up!" she pleaded.

It didn't work.

"Gavin—if you don't stop crying right now, you're gonna get a face full of Snackoos!" she gagged, desperate for a gulp of air.

The little Klavier went worse—Ema could feel his tears running down her neck.

She shuddered.

A voice in her head snapped to attention.

_Ema—you don't get a little kid to stop crying by threatening them__. _Her inner mind said gently.

_Who are you?! _Ema thought back crazily, still trying to get the little arms away from her neck.

_You__, silly! Now how do you get a kid to stop crying? _It asked.

_You…comfort them? _The detective guessed.

_Exactly. Try it. I'm sure he just needs a nice hug—after what he's been through, who could blame him? _

Ema tried to laugh—well; he _had_ been stuffed in her lab coat and stuffed even more into her bag full of uncomfortable scientific apparatus.

Awkwardly, Ema placed her arms around Klavier and rubbed his back, rocking slightly side to side.

_This feels weird…_she thought uneasily. _Why am I hugging my boss?! _

_But it probably feels relaxing to him—don't you remember when you were a kid and your mother used to comfort you? _

_Uh…ye..hm..may...No._

_Well, you're off to a great start (!)_

_Start of what?!_

_Motherhood. For the time being, at least._

_WHAAAAAT!? I'm too young to be a mother! I'm only…! _

_Twenty six years old._

_That's twenty six years __young__ to you!_

_Hey, I'm just being realistic. Now notice he's stopped crying?_

_Huh? _

It was true—Klavier had stopped crying. Now he was asleep with his head on Ema's shoulder.

_H-how can he just fall asleep after crying?!_

_Don't you?_

_That's beside the point! _

_Now get a seatbelt on him - away from your bag._

_Why not the front seat?_

_Ema! _The voice scolded.

_What?! I'm new to this ok?!_Ema snapped back.

_You can't put a child under a certain age in the front seat—it's against the law because it's dangerous!_

_What's the age limit?_

_I dunno! Because __you__ don't know, __I__ don't know!_

_Eh?_

_Doesn't matter—hurry up before the others come. They're staring at you._

_I must be crazy—talking to myself in my head. This entire thing is crazy!_

_Crazy or not—they're coming! _

_EH?!_

_Think quick—hide him!_

Ema did think quick—using her lab coat as a blanket/hiding thing, she covered Klavier with the coat, making sure this time, that he could actually breathe.

Then hurriedly closing the door, Ema got back to the drivers seat and started the ignition.

_Ema!_

_What is it now?! _

_You didn't seatbelt him!!_

_GAH! _

It was another five minutes before Ema got to drive to her apartment. All the way, her inner voice kept correcting her methods of child-caring. It was getting irritating, to be honest—thinking that she was scolding herself for the little things—don't forget to seatbelt him, don't forget to check he can breathe, don't hold him like that, do this, do that and etcetera.

She had parked her car, and was now trying to figure out how to get the both of them up to her apartment.

Whether to carry him, or wake him up and get him to walk—Ema was strongly for the latter option, but her inner mind kept scolding her.

_You can't just wake him and expect him to walk! You know what he's been through this day?! _

_When he was older, glimmer-boy here used to go through a lot more than just being suffocated. __His guitar went up in flames, someone died, he witnessed his brother go nuts and etc._

_Well, he's not older—he's younger now, so you have to be __gentler with him! OR **ELSE**!_

_Ok, ok—I'll carry him! But what if someone sees me?!_

_You can be such a duff sometimes—hide him in your lab coat. _

_In my bag? _

_NO!_

_Kidding, kidding!_

_Ema Skye—when you're looking after a kid, you do not "kid" about doing harmful things to them. GOT THAT?!_

_Ok, ok! I got it, got it!_

Throughout the entire elevator ride and walk down the hallway, Ema Skye's arms were put through torture - she had experience only with holding multiple science books and strangely shaped equipment. Not a child. Staggering into her apartment, she collapsed on her couch, nearly dropping Klavier.

_EMA!!_

_WHAT!? I'm tired ok!? My arms are killing me from having to hold him!_

_It was only for five minutes! You could have dropped him!! Be more careful!_

_Well, I'm not used to carrying a kid!_

_How would you feel if you were dropped on the floor?!_

_Painful._

_Exactly. _

_Gah—this is all just a horrible nightmare—I'll just roll over and…_

"Waah…"

"Huh?"

_EMA!! _

_WHAT?!_

_You were about to squash him!!_

_Huh?_

_PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT YOU'RE DOING RIGHT NOW!!_

_AAH!! Oh no—I killed him!!_

_Calm down you duff—he's still breathing! _

_He's crying!  
See?!_

_But at least he's not making all that noise._

_Which is not normal—Ema, what did you do?! _

_According to your statement—I almost squashed him to death._

_I meant what did you do to upset him like that?! Look!!_

_Eh?_

The little Klavier was trying to slip out of Ema's arms, small teardrops running down his cheeks.

"H-hey! Where are you going?" Ema asked, grabbing the boy again.

"Where I won't get hurt!" he answered snappily.

"Hey!" snapped the detective.

"Stop looking at me!!" he cried back, struggling against Ema's arms.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to see me crying!"

It sounded so childish—so…_not_ grown up.

It wasn't anything the _real_ Klavier Gavin would have said.

Not to her, at least.

Ema couldn't help it—it just sounded so cute.

"I'm sorry then." She said gently, awkwardly putting her arms around him again.

_Finally—some motherly instincts coming out at last!_

_EH?! MOTHERLY INSTINCTS?!_

_All females are supposed to have them. Except for the ones who just abandon their babies to the wild. Like the seahorse, for example—_

_Ok, I don't need you quoting my knowledge of marine biology, thank you very much._

"Fräulein."

"Huh?"

"What happened? Why am I suddenly a child again?" the young Klavier asked. It was very funny, hearing the words of a grown man come out of the mouth of a four year old kid.

"Because you made me mess up on my experiment!" Ema snapped, remembering the start of this entire mess. "And since I know that you're still you—you'll get no sympathy from me!" she exploded, towering over Klavier.

_Ema!_

_WHAT?! He's still the fop—only in a more cute kid's body!_

_But that means he's a kid—meaning, he gets scared of you more easily than he would be if he was older. Meaning you have to treat him like a kid. I did not just say that. _

_Oh yes you did. Ok, I'll "treat him like a kid." HA!_

"Mercy!" cried Klavier, cowering in fear.

Ema melted—well, at least her anger, brain and heart did.

_Damn it! Stupid female motherly instincts! WHY!! Just because he looks that much cuter!! _

"I'm so sorry!" she cried, squeezing the life out of the little boy.

"C-can't…breathe!"

Ema's inner voice sighed. _You've got a long way to go before you become a real mother. Until then—be prepared for the worst time of your life._

_Shut up—at least I got him to stop crying. _

_Actually—_

_Shut up!_

_Hmph._

* * *

Yeah - this needs some editing...

This is a slight crack fic, so it's ok if some of the characters are OOC right?

I promise you - the next chapter will be much better.

Stupid school - stupid ass's (assignments) - stupid lack of sleep.

Review ok?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Thanks for all the reviews—I'll try my best to do better on this chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except this idea**

**. Duh.**

* * *

After a good three bags of Snackoos, Ema calmed down—considering just how much sugar she actually had, it was an incredible feat. It was now lunch time. A bored Klavier sat on her small couch, slowly using up the remote control's battery.

There was a soap-opera on, with a hysterical woman repeatedly slapping a TV screen and crying "Don't die!"

Then there was an advertisement. "Tired of your carpet givi—"

"Next Friday: Goosebumps, the movie! Catch us a—"

"Oh no baby—I do love you."

"Oh yeah?"

(SLAP)

"Yeah baby…"

_Urp—not for little kid eyes. _Her inner "mother" commented, slightly cringing. _Hello? He's a __twenty-six year old__ man stuck in his childhood body—it doesn't mean that his maturity shrunk too! Well, whatever amount of it he had in the first place._

Ema quickly changed her mind—the way the boy was staring at the screen was unnerving. Very.

She hurriedly walked over and snatched the remote away, turning to the nearest children's channel—Sesame Street.

"Hey!" Klavier cried out, trying to reach for the remote again.

"You want to be perverted? Anywhere but my TV screen—please." Ema said dryly.

"It wasn't that bad!" the child argued indignantly. "O-oh?! I've seen that before—it's AO! **Adults only**." replied the detective, smugness practically dripping off her tone.

"I'm a grown man, fräulein." Klavier said, crossly crossing his arms (no pun intended).

Ema snorted, almost loosing the chewed up, dripping-with-saliva pieces of Snackoos in her mouth.

"Sure, sure." she laughed after swallowing.

"I want one too." whined the prosecutor, pointing at Ema's bag of snacks.

"Eh?"

_And why is he asking for my Snackoos?!_

_Well, don't you remember when you were little? You wanted a red muffler too!_

_Flashback:_

"_I want one too." whined Ema, hair blowing from the__ air-conditioning wind. _

"_Why on earth would you want one? It's 145 F in summer, Ema." _

"_But I really want one!" the little girl protested indignantly. _

_Lana sighed in annoyance. _

"_Please?" _

"_Don't you already have a red scarf?"_

"_But it's not the same! I want a __red muffler__!" _

"_What's the difference?" _

"_Mine's not a muffler—it's a scarf." _

_End Flashback_

_Oh. _Thought Ema.

_And don't you remember what you swore to her? _Her inner voice asked._  
Just what was I doing when I was little?!_

_Flashback: _

"_Ema—you're not getting a muffler." _

"_Fine! Be like that!! When I have a younger sibling, I'm gonna give them whatever they ask for 'cause I'm not a meanie old hag!" _

"_Ema!"_

"Oh." said Ema, realizing.

"Oh what, fräulein?" asked Klavier, looking up to her from his short height.

Just looking at the boy made her feel…_old_. Ema shuddered. Old. Her. Did not add up. Was not a plausible equation. Not a hypothesis she cared too much to prove.

She bent down to his level and held out her bag reluctantly.

"Don't eat too many—we're gonna have lunch soon." reminded Ema, smugly remembering that she had kept her promise to Lana.

"Ok."

Klavier's small hand took out as many as he could hold—which was about four at a time. Ema laughed—in adult sized hands, one could fit twice as many Snackoos with ease.

Her humour had a tinge of pity for the smaller Klavier.

Just how did he grow up to be the glimmerous fop she knew and hated?

From tiny hands to full-grown glimmerous hands that could easily hold her own hands within them.

From this tiny height to the fop who always slightly bent down to her eye level.

"What?" he asked, oblivious to her thoughts.

Ema hadn't liked little kids very much—just who did? They were merely young humans who thought just about _anything_ was edible, brushing their teeth was yuck, caused trouble for adults by fighting over silly toys, didn't know anything and played mommies and daddies without realising the _real_ meaning of being parents.

There were hardly any positives that came up to mind for our unofficial scientist.

The only things that were nice she really thought about were:

They were young—had their entire lives in front of them.

They were innocent—oblivious to the dark side of life.

They were cute—which made it hard to yell at them or chuck Snackoos at them like she'd normally do with grown people.

They didn't know people died.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts—it was time for lunch. Scoffing at herself, Ema got up, tousling Klavier's unruly hair. It was soft and slightly wispy like baby hair.

"Hey!" he cried indignantly.

"Wash your hands afterwards—I don't want to find crumbs over my floor." Ema reminded, heading to her fridge.

"I was gonna, fräulein." Klavier called after her, heading towards the hallway.

"Sure, sure." Ema sighed.

The fridge was almost empty—except for a bottle of orange juice, a loaf of bread, a milk carton and that missing bottle of luminol she had been looking for. Ema's pantries only had packets of Snackoos, jars of sugar and coffee and instant noodles.

She groaned in exasperation—was her kitchen really that empty?

Klavier walked back from the hallway, his hands still crumbly.

"I thought I told you to—"  
"I can't reach." He replied sourly.

Ema cracked up laughing.

"What? It's not funny!" Klavier snapped, a small frown on his face.

"Oh yes it is!" Ema cackled, leaning against the bench-top for support.

Unable to cross his arms due to Snackoo-crumb-encrusted fingers, click his fingers, reach the bathroom taps or watch adults only programs, Klavier was getting frustrated. But he wasn't about to chuck a tantrum in front of Ema—what would she think of him when he returned to normal age/height?

When Ema finally stopped laughing, she wiped the tears out of her eyes and thought for a while.

"Alright, kiddo—let's get a chair and wash your hands, ok?" she said, smiling.

"Fräulein—I'm not a kid!" objected the boy.

"You are now." Ema replied, getting a chair and walking towards the bathroom.

When the two got to the tiled room, Ema had to pick Klavier up—he couldn't climb up with his hands as they were crumb-encrusted—and place him unsteadily on the chair.

"I feel like I'm gonna fall off!" he whined, rubbing the soap over his hands.

"You're not gonna fall off, fop." Ema sighed, looking in the mirror.

There was a sudden ring—the detective's phone was going off.

"Gah!"

"I almost fell off!" Klavier argued.

"Shut up!" Ema ordered, turning her attention to the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Detective Skye—just where are you right now? You're supposed to be at the meeting. Have any idea where Mr Gavin is? He's not here either…" the head detective's voice trailed off as he jumped to a conclusion.

"DETECTIVE SKYE—YOU ARE TO REPORT HERE **IMMEDIATELY** WITH AN **EXPLANATION** FOR **BOTH** YOUR **ABSENCES**!" he exploded.

Ema was quiet.

"Detective? You there?"  
"Y-yes, sir." she answered shakily.

_This is not happening to me…_she thought, inwardly groaning. "I'll see you after lunch then."

BEEP.

"Noooo!!!" she cried, staring at her phone with anguish. "I'm done!" Klavier announced, showing her his hands with a wide grin.

"That's nice, kid." she answered bleakly, sinking to the tiled floor with hopelessness.

"What's wrong, fräulein?" asked Klavier, hopping off the chair.

"Can you write a note for me?" Ema asked, a spark of optimism coming alive.

"Um…ok." The boy answered.

It was a failure—his four-year old writing was literally scrawls and childish spelling mistakes. No fancy cursive writing looped across the page. No perfectly spelt words were written.

Ema groaned in exasperation.

"What?! It's not _my_ fault!" Klavier snapped back, about to throw a tantrum.

"If you needed a break from work, what would you do?" asked Ema.

"Uh…since when do I need a break from work? I get to see my fangirls everyday anyway and—"

"Urgh…forget about that and just pretend you need a break."

"Um…I dunno! Maybe write a new song, or something?"

"You quit last year." Ema reminded dryly.

"I still write songs!" Klavier defended, sitting down next to her.

"Alright kid—get up."

"Why? I just sat down!"

"Sitting on cold things isn't good for kids. And I can say that you took a holiday. A very long holiday."

"Why?"  
"I dunno! You're the fancy glimmerous fop here! And besides—hardly anyone argues with what you do."

"That's a little um…stero…typical?"

"That's 'ster_eo_typical', kid."

"Blame my tongue, fräulein. Not me."

"Are you hungry?"  
"Kinda."

"I'll be back with some food—in the meantime. No messing up my place, no going into my room, no watching AO things, no over-eating my Snackoos or anything, ok?" Ema asked hurriedly, heading to her room to get her bag.

"Um…ok. When are you coming back?"

"I dunno. I'll definitely be back soon, so don't do anything naughty. Seeya kid-fop."

"I'm not a kid!". Klavier's words fell on a slamming door.

_This sucks—what am I gonna do?_

_I could sneak into fräulein's room…but she'll probably dust it for prints._

_Tv is boring._

_I can't reach the pantries, even with a chair._

_Hm…I could sneak in…with some plastic wrap—avoid fingerprints…where is it?_

After a good twenty minutes of trying to rip the plastic wrap against the dangerous knife edge of the box, Klavier was turning Ema's door knob with make-shift gloves.

Her room was very messy.

Very.

A bookshelf was completely filled with heavy, thick and small-print science books on biology, chemistry, marine biology, genetics, chemistry, physics, chemistry and chemistry.

Then there were the forensic science books stacked on her desk. A small chrome lamp stood next to the books. Her bed was messy too—Ema's clothes were all just lying there.

The floor was covered with file papers and various pens. Underneath all the clothing on her bed was a book named "Scientific Investigation" with a picture of a duck holding a magnifying glass. Interested because of the duck picture, Klavier opened the book, completely forgetting about fingerprints.

He fell asleep reading it.

When Ema came home with a bag of pasta, jar of tomato sauce potatoes and more Snackoos, she found the apartment to be empty.

_Uh oh...where'd he go?_

_Ok…don't panic—he's probably somewhere, playing hide and seek. _Her motherly instinct told her.

The living room was empty.

The kitchen was empty.

The bathroom was empty.

The spare room was empty.

There was only one place left—it was her room.

_Grrrr…he went into my room! If I find that my stuff has been…!_

Ema found Klavier lying on her bed, fast asleep.

_What's that he's got in his hand…? Aaah!! IT'S…!!!_

Another page and her most treasured memory would have been found out.

Her scientific investigations book lay just a page away from the very back—and her photo. She soon forgot about her book—Klavier lay peacefully dreaming about who-knows-what.

It affected her like any it would affect any other female—she smiled.

Small breaths disturbed the wisps of golden locks hiding his eyes.

His hands were clenched in small fists, and he was curled up in a foetal position.

She couldn't just leave him there—her room was far too messy.

Ema gently picked Klavier up, being careful not to wake him and rested his head against her shoulder.

She could feel his heartbeat—slow and strong against her own heart.

For once in a long time, Ema felt calm.

She grabbed her book and went to the couch to sit and read.

It was a while before Klavier woke up—and he took his time too.

By the time he was awake, Ema had read her book three times.

By the time he was awake, the sun had gone down.

"Awake yet?" asked Ema, setting her book down.

"Ja mama…" mumbled Klavier, burying his head into Ema's neck.

_O…k…_

"You finished your glimmer sleep yet?"

"I'm hungry."

"So am I, kid."

"I'm not a kid…"

"Riiiighht…"

"Can we eat now?"  
"Have to cook it first, glimmer-kid."

"Aww…"

"Alright, here's the remote—knock yourself out, kid." Ema said, handing Klavier the remote control.

"I'm cold now."

"Want a blanket or…?"  
Klavier looked at Ema.

She groaned. "No. Way. My arms aren't that strong!" she sighed, exasperated.

"Piggyback?" he asked hopefully.

Ema sighed—she hated her pasta "al dente". It was hard and chewy.

"Fine." She groaned, picking Klavier up and heading towards the kitchen with his arms wrapped tightly around her neck.

"Don't strangle me, glimmerous."

"I won't." Klavier promised. "Pinkie?" he asked, offering his pinkie finger.

Ema put one hand up and linked her own little finger with Klavier's.

"Aw—now I have to wash my hands again." she grumbled, heading towards the toilet.

"Why?"  
"Kid hands are always dirty."

"Hey!"

"It's a proven fact. Oh look, it's raining." Ema pointed out, looking out the window.

"Cool! Can I go outside?"  
"I thought you were cold!"

"I'm not cold—I'm _hot_."

"Kids aren't supposed to use flirting innuendo."

"I'm merely a grown twenty-five year old man trapped inside his childhood body—surely that doesn't restrict me from self-complimenting myself?" Klavier said smartly.

"You've been practising saying that, haven't you?" asked Ema.  
"I couldn't wait for the opportunity." The prosecutor answered smugly.

The detective snorted, letting Klavier down and turning the tap on. "Hope you like mashed potatoes." said Ema, wiping her hands on the towel.

"Ok. Can I help?" Klavier offered.

"I really shouldn't…kids aren't supposed to go into the kitchen—it's too dangerous."

"Fräulein—please. I cook for myself too, y'know."

"Fine. Oh great—now I have to get you up here."

_Either I'm weak—or he's just plain heavy. _thought Ema, placing Klavier precariously on the edge of the basin. _You're weak, Ema. __Weak__ I tell you! You'll get used to his weight soon enough. _

_He's kinda bony for a kid…is that normal? _

_Well, it must be his genetics—isn't his brother kinda bony? Especially his hand—you could see those bones stick out when he went all craz— _

"Look, I'm done!"

Klavier showed his hands proudly.

"Very nice. Can you jump? My arms are killing me."

"Ok. 1, 2—"  
"Actually no—too dangerous. I don't want to deal with the remains of your smashed skull on my floor, thanks." Ema intervened, grabbing Klavier before he slipped off the edge of the basin.

"I could get used to this." The boy said, resting his head against Ema's neck.

"What?"

"Being carried around by you."

_That did not sound good. _She thought.

* * *

Sorry for the abrupt ending—need to take some time and write a good chapter for every single fanfic I have.

Review—and I'll take some more time on this fanfics than the rest.

And that means faster updates.

Yeah—whichever fanfics gets the most reviews for a chapter, I update more quickly on.

Make a note of that, won't you?


	3. Chapter 3

Grreetings.

Grr…

I can't believe it—JUST HOW MANY ASSIGNMENTS MUST THEY GIVE US?!!

This one's easy though—write a story related to a picture as something called "stimulus material." The problem is…

WHAT DO I WRITE?!

I've got a couple of ideas down on some docs, so all I have to do is choose which one I'm gonna choose.

500 word limit—sucks major time. It's hard writing ONLY 500 words.  
This chappie's a little short. Don't want to keep you waiting, do I?

Disclaimer: Don't own Phoenix Wright or Apollo Justice.

Claimer: TOTALLY OWN THIS IDEA, SO NO COPYING. 

* * *

After dinner, Ema had started writing up her report on her computer. That is, until a certain boy interrupted her.

"I thought you were asleep?" she asked dryly, turning her eyes away from the screen.

"I…can't sleep." Klavier said quietly. _Great (!) Next, he'll be asking me to…uh oh. NO!!_

"U-um…!" he started, blushing furiously enough to make his tanned skin red.

"What?"

"C-could you…sing…a lullaby for me?"

_I knew it. _

"Why can't you get to sleep on your own? You're _twenty five_ for goodness sake!" Ema said, exasperated. "And I can't even sing." She added.

"I don't care. I just…want you…to… sing me…to sleep."

"…"

"…please?" the boy pleaded, giving Ema his best "innocent" look.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I can see you _aren't_ gonna let up on this. Fine—but don't let this get into a regular habit. It's only because you can't get to sleep."

The detective rose out of her chair, picking the boy up and walking to her room where she placed him on the blankets.

_Hm…ok, I think I can remember that one…_

"Tale as old as time…true as it can be…" she started softly.

"Barely even friends…then somebody bends…unexpectedly…"  
"Just a little change…small to say the least. Both a little scared. Neither one prepared—beauty and the beast."  
"Ever just the same. Ever a surprise…ever as before. Ever just as sure—as the sun will rise…"

"Tale as old as time…tune as old as song…bittersweet and strange—finding you can change. Learning you were wrong."

"Certain as the sun…rising in the East. Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme…beauty and the beast…"

"Tale as old as time…song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast…"

_Kinda sad that I can actually remember the words to that song—even though it's been over twenty years since I last watched it. Oh look. He's asleep. _

_Do I really bore him that much?_

* * *

Short—but I hope you enjoyed it!

I'm busy right now as I now have MULTIPLE fics.

Maybe that wasn't such a good idea…meh. I like my ideas very much (mufufu…)

Review! Please?


	4. Chapter 4

Hey!!

Welcome to the ORIGINAL adorable, lovable and needing-some-editing fanfic that is called "Mommy, I love you"!!

You read it here first folks!

Sorry for all the slow updates—I'm doing the best I can.…

Joyo joyo – Wonder Girls

Nobody – Wonder Girls

Hey Mr Big – Hyori

Balloons – DBSK (such a kawaii song!)

Yet another batch of KPop songs—

IMPORTANT NOTE: If you're wondering—yes, I have started on the sequel to this called "Daddy, I hate you."

You can pretty much guess what it's about.  
DON'T COPY MY IDEA—As soon as I've finished this fanfic, I'm gonna post up the sequel.

So yeah. I'm being protective I know, but around these types of websites, you can never be too sure about the unimaginative people who can't be bothered to think of their own ideas…

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except this idea. YOU COPY AND YOU GO BYE, BYE.

* * *

"…_Leave."_

"_But…I finally realized…I'm nothing without you…I was so wrong—forgive me!"_

"…_just go."_

"_What is it about that person next to you—did he make you cry?"_

_"…"_

"_I haven't been able to contact you in ages…I was getting worried."_

_"…it's nothing."_

Ema sniffed, hugging her knees on the worn yet comfortable couch. It was a late hour and the detective was dressed in her pyjamas with a blanket wrapped around her. She reached for another tissue and blew her nose loudly.

The TV was showing a sad drama—it was well after she had sung the lullaby to Klavier.

Two packets of Snackoos lay discarded and empty on the floor whilst five more were either opened or yet to be consumed.

The detective had a rubbish bin overflowing with tissues and more packets of her snacks.

_Aww! I can't believe it—that scheming jerk! It was his entire fault—not hers! Ooh…it's twelve already. I should get to sleep as we've got…oh wait. Since glimmerous won't be there, __I__ don't have to be there! Whoo hoo! My first day off since forever!_

Normally, Ema would have fallen asleep on the couch whilst watching TV—not this night. She was too hyped up on Snackoos to even think about sleeping.

It was quiet like it always had been without Klavier's incident.

She had a sudden urge to check on him.

_Just to make sure he's not going through my stuff…_she reassured herself.

Then the detective shuddered.

_What if he was going through my stuff?! AAAH! A girl's got a lot of personal things, y'know! _

Her voice of reason returned, calming her fears quickly.

_You nong—he would be much too tired to go through your stuff! _

Ema pouted, feeling annoyed at her inner self. _You know you're getting really irksome. _

_Wow—you're getting annoyed at yourself. Big deal (!) _

_Shut it._

Quietly walking towards her—now neat and tidy—room, Ema found Klavier sleeping peacefully, clutching the pillow like a teddy bear. The blankets were barely covering him—somehow, he had managed to squirm his way out of them and start getting cold.

_Oh—that. Just how many times has that happened to me? _

_What?_

_When I wake up, most of the time, the blankets have miraculously moved all the way to the end of the bed. _

_Wow._

The detective ended up tucking him in again, letting her conscience rest.

_At least I can sleep easy knowing he's not gonna die of hypothermia. _

There was a small whimper—Ema jumped at the sudden noise.

"…cold."

_AAAH! I woke him! What do I do?! Wait—what did he say? Cold? _

She decided to sit by Klavier, try to get him back to sleep.

Hopefully, she wouldn't have to sing again.

"What's up kid?" she asked, tousling the blonde hair.

"Objection." Klavier mumbled, burying his face in Ema's pillow.

_O…k. Is he still asleep?_

"I'm not a kid…"

"Oh." _Pft. _

Ema's hand came across Klavier's cheek—the flesh was cold. So were his hands.

"It's not good for kids to be cold." She chided gently, more to herself.

"Cold, cold—so cold, it's so, so guilty love…" the boy sang quietly, his normal grown-up voice having changed to a cuter, younger voice.

The voice that hadn't yet broken to the annoying older version. Ema found herself smiling as she stroked the soft wispy blonde strands on Klavier's head. "Did I wake you?" she asked, squeezing his hand when it came up to her own.

"Mmhmm…"

_Real smart Ema (!) Urp, it's half past twelve…_

"I'm only a little tired—I can stay up if you want." Klavier offered, sitting up with the pillow clutched to his chest.

"No!"  
The boy's face turned to a surprised sadness.

"I-I meant that you have to sleep! Kids need their sleep or they won't be able to do a lot of things the next day." The detective amended hastily.

"Oh. But I'm not a kid."

"You count as a kid when you're shorter than me, kiddo."

"…I'm not even going to bother countering that. But…don't adults need their sleep too?"

"I've got a free day tomorrow." Ema said smugly.

"Oh."

Klavier yawned, lying back down.

"See? Your body's telling you to sleep."

"Well, I'm telling you to sleep too." The boy said, stubbornly trying to stay awake.

He succeeded—by the time it was ten to one, both were still wide awake.

_What makes kids go to sleep, other than singing? _Ema asked herself, racking her brains for some kind of scientific answer.

_Warmth. They might also go to sleep in the car. Oh, and with a glass of warm milk. Maybe if they're bored—oh wait, some kids just end up fidgeting when they're bored. _

The blankets were cold already—the only other source of warmth was…

Ema herself.

_It's too dangerous to be driving at this time. I ran out of milk yesterday…aw no! I am not…! _

It wasn't long before Ema decided to give in to logic. After all, she had held him before—nothing bad happened. It wasn't like the world was going to end. Was it?

"Come here, kid." She said, scooping Klavier into her arms.

"I'm not a kid!"

"Whatever." The detective scoffed, rolling her eyes. "If you're so determined to stay up, we might as well make the most of the time."

"How? Are you gonna give me a kiss…?"

"No way! I meant like…talking? Maybe find out how to change you back." _So I don't have to put up with you._

"Talking? But that's boring!" the boy complained, resting his head on Ema's shoulder.

"Don't you want to grow up?" she asked him, mentally laughing.

"No! Well…maybe." _Only so I'm big enough to hold you—and not the other way round. _

"Your fangirls must be disappointed—not knowing just when you're coming back." Ema said nonchalantly, starting to feel tired.

"Mm…"

"Do you ever think if you had chosen a different life?"

"Huh?"

"I mean—if you weren't a prosecutor and a former rock star—that kinda stuff."

"Why would I? I can't imagine myself anywhere but here."  
"Really?" _So it's just me. Hmph—figures. Looks like almost everyone but me got what they wanted. Oh, and the fact that he's got—or had—some of the best jobs in society probably makes him think like that. _

"Why? What did you really want to do?" asked Klavier.

"Why should I tell you? You'd probably laugh." The detective scoffed.

"I promise I won't laugh."

"No—you promise to go to sleep and I'll tell you."

"Ok."

Everything was quiet again.

_Hehe…sucker!_

It made her laugh herself—just how gullible kids were. But then again, Klavier wasn't exactly a kid. He still had that foppish glimmer-boy's mind. And he would probably expect her to tell him tomorrow morning.

_And I haven't even thought of a way to turn him back. Maybe I won't have to. Maybe the effects will wear off soon. I hope…_

Gently setting the boy down again, Ema tucked him in and checked one last time.

_Night then…Klavier._

The next morning…

"Good morning!" cried Klavier, running straight towards the sleeping Ema on the couch. Her head was buried under a cushion, her hair an utter mess and was still heavily asleep—even though it was already 10 am.

_She's not awake…_The boy thought surprised. _Then I'll make her—just like she always tells me to do!_

He sat on her—literally.

"EEEEEK!!"

"AAAAH!!"

"GET OFF ME—I CAN'T BREATHE!!" _For a kid—he's pretty strong. OW! My poor back! OW! Why—why me?! _

The boy laughed—quickly hopping off when Ema threw a cushion (which missed) at him. "Good morning!" he happily greeted.

"Morning to you, all bright and chirper." Ema replied grumpily, rubbing her sore back. Her fringe had fallen all over her eyes, hiding just how annoyed she was.

"Did that hurt? I'm sorry…" Klavier apologized, smiling cheekily.

"Apology accepted. What's the time…?"

"10 on the dot, as you Americans say!"

"Right…" _He's waaay too happy for this to be normal. Did he break something? Does he want something? _"Just let me catch some more sleep, ok?"

"That's no way to start the day, fräulein detective! No wonder you're always so unhappy at work—you never get enough sleep! Alright, from now on, you're gonna go to sleep early at 7 pm! I can read you a story or sing you a song or tuck you in or—"

"Alright—alright, I get what you're saying! If you want me to do all that for you, just ask ok? Anything but the first two things—please."

"So you're ok with rocking me to sleep?"

"Eh?"

"Y'know…when…I can't believe you don't know what rocking is!"

"Your so-called music?"

"Nein—when you kinda just…"

Klavier swayed side to side to demonstrate, his hands behind his back.

"Oh, well—whoever said anything about that!? My back is so sore, I don't think I'll be able to pick you up, let alone bend down!" Ema snapped, collapsing back down on the couch.

"If your back wasn't sore—would you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"With a cherry on top?"

"No."

"Or should I say—a Snackoo on top?"

"No."

"Aww!! What about a pay rise when I turn back?"

"No—oh wait—a what?"

"Too late!" Klavier smiled, laughing at the trick.

"H-hey! You're such a jerk!" snapped Ema, quickly grabbing the boy and giving him a noogie.

"Aaah! Not the hair!!"

"Oh yes the hair!!"

At the end of it all, Klavier's hair was a big mess and Ema had lost her breath from laughing too hard at the sight of the normally ordered blonde hair.

Sitting (calmly) on the couch with Klavier in her lap, Ema began gently brushing the strands back into place.

_His hair is so soft…and wispy, kinda. It's thin too_

Unfortunately…

"There! I guess I'm—"

Ema stopped, starting to laugh.

"What?"

"You—!"

"I…?"

"Look like a girl!!" the detective cried, cracking up.

Well, he did look like a girl—the long blonde hair framed his face perfectly, giving Klavier that feminine air.

"H-hey!! Give me that!" he cried, quickly grabbing the hairbrush and rushing to Ema's room for the wardrobe mirror.

Sitting down, and determined to save whatever was left of his dignity, it wasn't until lunch that Ema decided to stop this shenanigan.

"C'mon! You're gonna go hungry."

"No! I have to fix my hair!"

Ema snorted—what kind of guy said he had to fix his hair!?

"Let's give up on that for now and just tie it up ok?" she offered, sitting beside the boy, taking the brush and neatly tying the blonde hair into a ponytail.

"Mmmm…"

"Quit complaining—we'll fix it after lunch."

"Ok." grumbled the boy, frowning at the lack of the familiar twist of hair down his shoulder.

"How the heck do you get your hair like that anyways?!" asked Ema, exasperated at his hair's un-cooperativeness.

"With some hair gel." The boy answered, as if it was the easiest question in the world.

"Forget it."

"Aww!"

A sudden ring of a phone interrupted what Ema was about to say.

"_**HOO HAA—HOO HA! NA-NA-NA-NA-NA!!**_"

Both froze in place and stared at each other with a shocked face.

"_**NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA!! Have you ever been in love?**_"

Ema went completely red.  
"_**HOOHA!! He's my best friend—best of all best friends; do you have a best friend too?**_"

"AAAAH!! WHERE'S MY PHONE!!!"

"_**He tickles in my tummy—he's so yummy, yummy, hey you should get a best friend too!**_"

Klavier was laughing—not just at Ema running frantically for her phone, but at the strange song that was playing as her ringtone.

"_**Hello baby can I see you—**_"  
"Hello!?" gasped Ema into the mic, a very shocked expression on her face.

The shock faded to a calmer look, with the frequent glares at Klavier for laughing at her ringtone.

She nodded, giving the occasional "uh-huh." and "ok…mmhmm…"

_They can't see you nod—so why are you nodding?_

It was a long conversation. Around half an hour had passed and Klavier was getting bored—he decided to listen in somehow.

Ema was sitting on the couch, chatting away—he sat next to her, straining his ears to pick up any coherent words. He couldn't.

He sat in her lap—she quickly placed him back on the couch and moved to her room.

He tugged on her lab coat—she moved to another room.

And finally, she just got fed up with Klavier following her all the time.

"Sorry—I'm a little _busy_ right now, so you're gonna have to call back." She said sweetly, glaring at Klavier.

The phone beeped and all havoc let loose.

"JUST WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, HONESTY—I CAN'T EVEN HAVE A PHONE CALL WITHOUT YOU STALKING ME!!"

"Do _all_ girls talk for that long on the phone?" the prosecutor asked dryly.

"AND THIS PERSON WAS IMPORTANT TO ME TOO!!"

"I know that—your ringtone sure proved that!"

"Grrr…"

"Oh, how did it go again? Oh yeah! _He's my best friend, best of all best friends—do you have a best friend t_—"

"SHUT IT!! I LIKE THAT SONG!!"

"And whoever it was, by the look of things!"

"IT WAS **MR WRIGHT** OK!?!"

"Oh."

"YEAH!!......don't give me that face!"

"Sorry."

_You better be, glimmerous._

Lunchtime had arrived—Ema's fridge was officially empty.

_HOW IS THIS HAPPENING?! I WENT SHOPPING YESTERDAY!! IT'S SIMPLY UNREASONABLE!!! AAAH!! NO WAAAAY!!!_

The detective sank down the door of her fridge, feeling hopeless at being a "parent".

_I can't even keep my fridge full for two days—how does this reflect on ME?!_

Her cupboard was also devoid of her beloved Snackoos—letting out a "No waaay!!!" Ema bumped her head hard on the open door of the wooden cupboard.

"OW!"

"Are you ok?"

She jumped at the sudden voice, getting another bump. "Aaah…my head!! No—more importantly…MY BRAIN CELLS!!"

A small giggle escaped Klavier's lips, earning him a "what are you laughing at?" glare from Ema.

"What?" the boy asked sweetly, giving Ema an innocent look. She sighed—there wasn't any point in arguing with a prosecutor.

Especially _this_ one.

"Nothing." She said, gently trying to soothe her head.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?"

"E-excuse me?"

"Y'know…just…"

"No! I don't want fop-saliva plastered all over my hair thank you very much!"

The boy stared at her blankly. He earned himself another glare. "I'm hungry." He said.

_So am I. _Ema thought. Her mind turned to eating out—just how was she going to pull that feat off?

She at the fop's credit card—and besides, he would have wanted to pay for lunch anyway.

The fop had probably always wanted to take her out to lunch.

He was little—maybe people would pass him off as a wannabe, instead of the real Klavier Gavin.

She couldn't take that chance. "C'mon kid—we're going to your house."  
"Yay!"

"We're not staying there though."

"Why?"

"I don't want to feel like your nanny or whatever."

"Just one night?"

"…" Was staying at his place so bad? Being a famous, rich prosecutor former rock-star, wherever he lived couldn't be that bad—could it?

No—it wasn't the matter of the quality of place.

_Silly pride—that's all it's about, right? _Her inner-self asked.

_H-hey! What about MY place?! _

_You can check on it easily enough. Maybe switch places each day or so? _The inner-Ema suggested.

…_the idea's pretty tempting right now._

_I bet you it is._

"Fine." The detective groaned, picking the boy up.

"But…I don't think I've got any food at home. The last dinner I had…was with the chief—and that was at a restaurant."

_So much for eating in. _"Guess we'll be eating out then."

"Yay!"

"Could you quit going yay every minute?"

"Sorry."

"Well that took forever, didn't it?" Ema asked rhetorically, collapsing on the stylish sofa with her bag filled with the extra stuff that she and Klavier needed. Most of it was just Ema's stuff.

There was no one to answer.

She sat up right away, scanning the place for the missing fop.

_Uh oh…where'd he get to!?_

A sudden rushing figure ran past her, alerting the whereabouts of the boy.

"Like my house?" Klavier asked excitedly.

"First of all—it's not a house. It's an apartment. Or to be precise, a penthouse." Ema corrected.

"Actually it's not a penthouse—it's a condo."

"Whatever." The detective groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Can't I drive your car?" she asked.

"Well…what about your car?" the boy asked back.

"I hate my car."

"That's no excuse! But…if it makes you feel better…no."  
"Why!?"

"Well, my fräulein's only ever been driven by me—and me only. I'd like to keep it that way, so she doesn't 'cheat' on me. Get it?"

"…I have no idea what you're going on about."

_Since when did cheating come into the conversation!? I tho__ught we were talking about cars!_

"Speaking of no idea—do you think you'll ever change back to normal?" Ema asked, scooping up the boy into her arms.

"I dunno! You're the one responsible for this!" Klavier replied, bouncing happily in the detective's lap.

"It's kinda ironic, the way you just said that."

"I'm still hungry! Let's go out!"

"Aren't you eager?"

"Ja! I mean yes!"

Ema laughed, sincerely for a change. Seeing the detective smile—especially when Klavier was around—was rare, and it normally didn't last for long. "Alright then—let's go, glimmer-boy."  
"Hey!"

After dressing up in a clever disguise—sunglasses, a cap and removal of the ridiculous necklace around Klavier's neck—the two went out, ready to enjoy the afternoon.

"I want nobody, nobody but you!"

"Urgh!! No!!" groaned Ema, unable to do anything but drive.

"Yes, yes, yes! I mean ja, ja, ja! I mean—"

"No singing in the car! Especially THAT song!"

"Why?" a confused Klavier asked.

"Because I said so! Because Albert Einstein discovered the theory of Relativity!"

"Oh. I always thought the theory of Relativity was named after a guy called Relativity. And I used to think that Herr Relativity was German—just like all the rest of the great—"

"Ok, ok! I get you—so what, if most of the greatest scientists, musicians and whatever's were German?"

"Have you ever tried French food?"

"Huh?"

"Hm…maybe not. Have you ever tried…Greek food?"

"Sounds interesting."

* * *

And that's all I can write—sorry for all these slow updates, I'm frequently tired now, and need some serious sleep (oh, I just yawned).

Apologies for the crappiness of some chapters because I'm still recovering from a severe case of writers block and lack of opportunities to express my musical-ness.

Review please—I'm going into depressed mode because people aren't reviewing as much as they used to and now I think my writing sucks.

More apologies for my whining—I'm experiencing my werewolf metamorphosis. Ahrroooo!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello!

Well, it's been a while since I last updated on this…

So I apologize for any boredom that may have come your way.

Inspired by: _Gumshoe's theme_—by _Magical Trick Society_ from the _Cadenza_ album

It's a very nice (albeit short) song that kinda sounds like a lullaby—I really like it.

And if you want to download it (along with other Ace Attorney songs such as the Gyakuten Meets Orchestra album) please go to my profile—as usual, the link is there.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this idea._

* * *

The day passed slowly and peacefully after lunch.

Ema was patient enough to play a little with Klavier, reading books to him and all the other little kid things you do.

_They say time flies when you're having fun._

_I guess that's true…_

By the time the little boy had tired himself out, it was already seven at night.

He lay sleeping in the detective's arms, who was watching TV with the volume on quiet.

The TV soon got boring, and the detective decided it was time to put Klavier to bed.

After all, he couldn't just stay in her arms.

Walking around in the unfamiliar territory of his lavish condo, it did take a while to actually locate his room.

And when she did, Ema was slightly hesitant, her hand hovering over the door handle.

Leaving kids alone wasn't the best of things to do—she did feel a little uncertain about leaving the boy by himself.

She soon got over it—what could he do, jump out the window?

He was barely even tall enough to reach the window-sill!

_Nothing will happen. _The detective told herself as she pushed the door open and stepped in.

It was a modern-style room—there was a balcony outside with a fantastic view of the city, an en-suit bathroom and one double-bed with black sheets and blankets.

With a sigh of relief, Ema sat on the side of the bed, balancing Klavier in one arm while she pulled back the blankets and fluffed up the pillows a tiny bit more.

After her work was complete, she gently lay the sleeping boy down and tucked him in.

He looked so small in such a wide expanse of black.

Ema did feel a little nervous about leaving him alone.

_I'll come back to check on him._

After having changed into her pyjama's and washed up, the detective returned to find Klavier awake and sitting up.

"I thought you were asleep." She said, walking over to sit beside him.

"I was." He sniffed, wiping his eyes.

"I had a nightmare."

_Oh._

"Do…you want to talk about it?"

"…n-no…"

"You silly fop…"

He choked when she pulled him close and let him cry.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me?"

She felt small arms wrap around her waist for comfort—and a muffled response.

"Don't leave me…"

"…I won't."

_M-mommy__…_


	6. Chapter 6

Hello.

My, my…

It's been a while since I updated on this!

_

* * *

Disclaimer: Gyakuten Saiban/Kenji and all characters © Capcom._

_This idea © MissYoui.

* * *

  
_

On that morning, when Ema woke up, it was quite a slow journey from la-la-land to reality.

She realized she was late to work.

_Ugh…maybe I can take…_

_Maternity leave…_

_Eh?_

The last thoughts seemed to wake her up.

_M-__**maternity leave**__?! Since when do __**I**__ have children!?_

When Ema looked beside her at a sleeping child, she utterly freaked.

The detective was smart enough not to scream, but she looked at the soft blonde locks hidden underneath the blankets with her mouth agape and eyes wide open.

Her memories came back to her, reassuring her that the sleeping boy was not hers—or a certain prosecutor's.

_That's right…it's Klavier there._

_Somehow, he shrunk._

That hardly made anymore sense than her having children.

A nearby digital clock read 11:30am, but the lack of light coming through the black curtains seemed to contradict that.

_Is it raining outside…?  
And if it is…why can't I hear it?_

Something other than the fact that you couldn't hear any rain seemed…strange.

For a start—since when did she have black curtains in her room?

Or a digital clock, for that matter? She had an analogue clock that shrieked faithfully every morning, 6am on the dot.

Not some weird machine with luminous _things_ on the screen.

Where was she!?

Just to be sure, the detective poked a cautious finger at the sleeping child.

"Hey you. Kid."

There was a muffled groan in response.

"Oi. I'm talking to you."

Poke.

_That's right…I'm at his place! For some reason…_

Apparently, she'd gotten his ticklish spot—the boy started giggling under his pillow and squirming away. The detective's train of thought was broken as she realized something.

_H…he's gonna fall off!_

"Gah, I'm not responsible for smoshed brain!" Ema cried, grabbing Klavier protectively before her fears of a cracked skull came true.

_Yeah—a cracked skull on a __carpet floor__._

"Mm…you're warm…"

Ema's attention turned from her stupidity to a (now) awake Klavier, who was snuggling closer to her.

"Well, what am I—cold blooded?" she said dryly, trying to push him away.

Klavier wasn't listening—instead, he was randomly singing to himself.

"You and I…above that sky so blue…"

"Together…you and I…as one love…"

"Ok, quit singing." Ema said with a sigh, placing a hand over the boy's mouth.

When she was sure he'd stopped, she got up and stretched her arms.

"Today…what will we do today…?" Ema pondered out loud.

Klavier copied her actions, also stretching with a yawn.

"Today…I wanna be with you." He said, hugging Ema's arm and looking up with a smile.

"You're always with me." was Ema's reply.

"Yay!"

The two got up and went to the kitchen to find anything to eat.

The fact that it was raining was confirmed when the grey skies met the two from outside the huge glass doors leading to a drenched balcony.

Ema bit her lip—she knew it wasn't good for kids to miss out on breakfast.

But there was hardly anything in the fridge—an almost empty bottle of milk that was going to expire in four days time, an apple, a box of chocolates and strangely, a remote.

_What's a remote doing in the fridge?_

Ema took it out, along with the bottle of milk and the apple.

_I wonder what it's for…and does it still work?_

Randomly pointing at nowhere, Ema pushed the on button…

There was a sudden growl of an electric guitar, mixed with a ridiculously fast solo of another electric guitar—and then the squeal of the high pitched tones of a ridiculously glimmerous song.

"Gaah!!!! Turn it off!!" Ema cried—it was that stupid song from last year's album of the Gavinners!!!

What was it called?!

She managed to find the on button again and turn the surround stereo off.

The detective stood there with an apple in one hand and the remote in the other, shocked at what had just happened.

"So that's where it was!" Klavier said happily, jumping to reach the remote in Ema's hand.

"Y-you left your remote in the _**fridge**_!?"

"Well, I guess I was kinda sleepy that night…" the boy said sheepishly.

_I'm surprised it still works…_

_How long has that been in there?_

"And if you've already forgotten the name of that song—it's called…"  
"Guilty Love!" Klavier cried, grabbing an air guitar and doing a mini solo right there and then.

The memory of the song brought back an entire flashback of last year's concert—and Ema's mind turned to the part (note, the ONLY part) she liked from the nightmare of a night:

What was it called again?  
"Ah. The Guitar's Serenade." She pondered out loud, taking a bite of the apple.

Klavier stopped doing his solo at the mention of the song.

He stared at Ema.

"What?" she asked.

"That song." Klavier said solemnly.

_What's wrong with him? What about the song? _

Just the way that he kept staring at her made Ema nervous. She bent down to him and observed his face.

"Something wrong?" Ema asked, somewhat concerned.

He blinked. "I'm hungry."

_If I remember, I did come prepared…_

Ema sighed knowingly. "This is why I always come prepared."  
"Wait here." She instructed, getting up to find her bag.

The detective returned with a packet of instant soup in her hand and a triumphant smile on her face.

"Soup or noodles?"

It was a while before Klavier answered—he was still deep in thought about that song.

"Soup?" he suggested, looking up at Ema with wide blue eyes.

She knew it was dangerous to cook with a kid in hand—but with a face like that, who could resist?

The detective picked up the boy and bounced him a little, bringing a small smile to his face.

"Don't move too much." Ema advised, expertly pouring some water into a pot and placing it carefully on the stove.

"I won't." Klavier promised, resting his head on Ema's shoulder.

So, while the soup cooked, the rain poured outside, and the two stayed close together for the sake of it.

It was a surprising fact that Ema could cook with one hand—the other was busy holding Klavier.

Soon, the aromatic smell of chicken soup filled the apartment, warming the atmosphere considerably.

When Ema sat the boy down on a chair at the kitchen table, he was still too short to reach the top, and he had to sit in her lap.

"Ok, open wide." Ema said, holding a spoonful of warm soup to Klavier's mouth.

He did, and after swallowing, the boy couldn't help but giggle in delight.

"Gah, hold still!"

It took a long time to feed a squirming, giggling fop junior, as Ema found out—but eventually, they both had their share of breakfast.

Ema couldn't get a certain song out of her head—and she kept humming it for the rest of the day.

She was surprised that she could even remember the entire tune.

Since it was raining, Ema and Klavier were stuck inside—which wasn't so bad.

For Ema, that was.

Klavier (now shrunk) couldn't play guitar (let alone hold one) and was continuously bored. He gave up trying to find something to do and took a small nap on the couch, curled up like a cat with a certain detective's lab coat draped over him.

Ema, however, was busy watching all the science shows she could get the channel to flick to.

The old series "Mythbusters" and something about life in slow motion were all there on Klavier's television.

She had to keep the volume down however, to avoid waking up Klavier.

_Sugar sugar…_

_Noooooooo__! I just missed out on that entire section because I was too busy humming!_

_I might as well turn the TV off if I can't concentrate on it._

With a wistful sigh and one last glance at the TV, Ema turned it off, getting up to snoop around.

Well, a true investigator never leaves any stone unturned, right?

During her "investigation" she just couldn't stop humming the serenade over and over again.

Hidden in a draw of a bedside table and tucked neatly out of sight was a photo album, bound in black leather and locked with a latch—Ema hesitated.

After all, this was the fop's personal family life…

_What good is an opportunity if you don't take it?_

With a guilty conscience, Ema closed her eyes and opened the lock on the book with a hairpin she had in her hair.

The first photo that she saw was a formal picture with two boys in it—one looked to be around twelve or thirteen, and dressed in a black suit and a light blue tie. He had a calm expression, glasses and that unmistakable Gavin hairstyle. One steady hand on a shoulder kept an excitable boy in check—from a distance, it looked to be a brotherly closeness, but somehow, Ema thought only of the word "control".

Beside the older boy was the excitable boy of about four or five, who had a sweet smile and an overall cute aura in a much more grown-up matching suit with his brother.

He looked very much like the sleeping boy in the living room—only that this picture-boy looked like he was too young for his clothing.

Ema turned the page nervously, thinking about fingerprints.

There were hardly any pictures that weren't formal—the only one she did find that was personal was at the very back.

It showed a young woman, long blonde hair cascading down her slender figure in a pure white summer dress and a rather floppy summer hat. Her eyes were a kind light blue which sparkled with a familiar mischievousness. She was bending down to pick up a small boy who seemed to be having trouble staying on his two feet. He had unruly blonde locks, wide blue eyes and that same sweet smile from the first picture. Behind the woman was the older boy who had linked arms with her and was anxiously holding onto it like a lifeline.

It touched her heart, this seemingly innocent scene.

"WAAAAAAH!! Don't looook!!" came a wailing voice.

Something banged into her, snatching the photo book away.

"Gah!"

Ema found Klavier clutching onto the book and keeping it away from her eyes.

"Why?!" she asked, trying to regain her balance with the sudden impact.

"I don't look very nice in those pictures!" Klavier said, desperately trying to hide his beetroot face.

Ema tried to hold back the snort—but she couldn't hold back the laughter that escaped.

"You look perfectly fine in those pictures!" she laughed, trying to comfort a tearful boy who was totally embarrassed at her having seen his…

Baby pictures.

_He doesn't look that bad..._

_Maybe even a little…_

_Cute._

_Just a little._

A few more moments of back-rubbing and crying, Ema changed her mind.

_Oh, who am I kidding: he looks _adorable_ in those pictures!_

"You're such a cry-baby." Ema sighed, adjusting her hold on the boy.

"Aren't you?" she asked playfully, tapping his nose when the boy finally looked up with watery eyes.

Klavier hiccupped, blinking in confusion.

"Look, I promise I won't tell anyone about it." The detective said patiently.

"R-really?"

"Really."

"Pinkie promise?"

Ema sighed inwardly—he could be so childish sometimes.

"Pinkie promise. And no crossed fingers. What do you think—I can't even cross my fingers because I'm busy holding you!"

"Oh…ja!"

Sometimes, having a childish fop wasn't all that bad.

It meant that he was one heck of an easy person to cheer up—it didn't take much to put a smile on Klavier's face.

Well, at least the little version of him.

For the rest of the day, the two amused themselves by playing games, talking and occasionally taking the odd nap.

On rainy days, there wasn't really much to do except sleep—even a grown up needs her rest.

And with every day that passed…

Ema Skye found herself becoming attached to this little fop named Klavier.

Just a little—bit by bit, every day.


	7. Chapter 7

Yay, another update!

WOW, tell me I've been slacking off on poor little Klavier and Ema!

I remember someone reviewed on a bath idea…?  
Here it is! Thanks for your idea, I totally love it!

Also inspired by: _Sweety_—by _Clazziquai

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: Gyakuten Saiban/Kenji © Capcom  
Mommy, I love you © MissYoui

* * *

_

Another tiring day at work meant another surprise to come home to—whether it would be that Klavier had rummaged through her cupboards, fridge, wardrobe, toiletries (rather embarrassing incident), laundry pile…

_Speaking of laundry…should I get him new clothes? He's been wearing the same thing…ugh, all those germs…_

Ema shuddered, stowing that particular thought away for another day.

_And maybe a bath would do him some good. _She nodded to herself. Making a note to go shopping for clothing sometime.

Today, Klavier had rummaged through her drawers—and managed to get his hands on all the hair accessories she had.

Ema came home to a little fop with a poor attempt at pigtail-style hair—he'd left out several strands of hair, and everything—EVERYTHING was tangled.

"Mommy's home!" the fop said happily, abandoning his knotted problem and making a beeline to the astonished detective at the doorway.

"I thought I told you not to call me mommy." Ema sighed, bending down to receive the spirited hug from a…sweaty little fop?

"What have you been doing today, glimmer-boy?" the detective asked, hesitant to brush aside the sweat-drenched hair sticking to Klavier's face.

"I exercised." He smiled.

_In other words, you ran around the apartment like an idiot. Probably jumped a bit on the bed…and the couch, by the looks of it._

"Ugh." Ema examined the boy at arm's distance. "You." She said, pointing to Klavier.

"Me?" he asked innocently.

"You need a bath." _And some new clothes—at least, until I get around to washing your current ones._

The once happy fop suddenly became timid. "A bath?" he asked nervously.

Ema only pointed to the direction of the bathroom. "Five minutes—get ready." She said nonchalantly, despite the feeling of horror rising in her stomach.

Klavier whimpered, but forced out a half-hearted "Okay."  
Ema paid him no attention. She was busy on her search for the long-lost bottle of bubbles.

Hopefully, it still had enough to fill the whole tub—or else.

* * *

In five minutes, Klavier stayed true to his word and hesitantly shuffled into the bathroom—it was already nice and steamy from the hot water in the tub.

There were plenty of bubbles—enough to absolutely choke the normally _transparent_ surface of the water. The whole bathroom smelt like lavender now.

Ema was ready and waiting, sleeves rolled up and towels ready. Her lab coat had disappeared—and she was wearing just her normal pink shirt, green vest and Capri shorts.

For once—she didn't make any death-glares or annoyed faces.  
She genuinely looked comfortable in the room—or was that just the therapeutic effects of the lavender?

"Tell me when you're ready." She said as casually as possible.

…………………………_.  
I can't believe this is happening to me. _ Ema groaned mentally, feeling as awkward as anyone would get when facing the dilemma of bathing someone who was actually…

Faint giggling sounds interrupted the detective's thoughts—they were no doubt echoing off the water and tile surfaces of the bathroom.

_After this is finished, just think—not only will he be CLEAN, but maybe he might even take a nap! _Ema thought determinedly, gritting her teeth and forcing a smile._ I just hope that lavender is strong enough to take him out for a few hours…_

_It's alright…it's alright…you'll be fine. _

The door opened and the steamy lavender air hit her like a double whammy—entering a florist's wasn't anywhere NEAR as powerful as this experience.

It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be—Klavier was emerged completely up to his shoulders in bubbles.

Maybe she had overdone the bubbles? _He looks like he's going to drown… _Ema thought.

He burst out giggling, to the detective's surprise.

"W-what?!" Ema asked, flustered at the sudden reaction.

"It's warm." Klavier giggled, lying back and letting the bubbles come up to his nose. He blew, making a fountain of foam fly into the air and back.

Well—she certainly hadn't been expecting a reaction like _that_.

Despite herself, Ema laughed at the foam as it landed straight on the little fop's head. Taking care that she didn't end up sitting in a wet spot, the detective picked up the adjustable shower head and turned the hot water on, directing the water onto the blonde hair.

"Feels nice, doesn't it?" she asked, gently running a hand through the soft strands of wet hair.

"Mm!"

The shampoo (a fruity berry flavour) smelt nice as Ema forced the remainder of the goop onto her hand (she would have to go buy another one) and dumped it on Klavier's head.

"Isn't that girl's shampoo?" he asked.

"Yep." Ema nodded, gently lathering up the said product into fruity froth.  
"Don't worry—this is my personal recommendation, and I personally tested it." She reassured. "Scientifically." Ema added with a smile.

"Your hair is always nice and soft, Ema." Klavier smiled, closing his eyes obediently when Ema started rising out the suds.

He didn't open them when the bath finished—Ema realized he had fallen asleep.

_The lavender must have worked…and he must have been tired from "exercising" all day. _

This came to another problem—one that Ema groaned at. She was NOT going to pull the boy out of the bath herself.

"Hey, glimmer-boy." She said, waving a hand to catch his attention. "Don't nod off just yet—you have to get out."

One Gavin-coloured eye opened in acknowledgement. "Mm…'kay."

With that, Ema swiftly exited, looking for some dry clothes.

By the time Ema was ready to go shopping, Klavier had been hurriedly dressed in the smallest pair of shorts she owned, a belt (of course the shorts didn't fit properly) and the plainest white singlet she owned.

He seemed content enough with his makeshift clothing—the boy fell straight asleep on the couch with Ema's lab coat over him as an improvised blanket.

With one last glance, Ema closed the door and hurried out—she only had an approximated two hours—two and a half hours until Klavier would wake up again.

Parking would take a good half an hour's worth of searching—ten minutes, if she was lucky.

She just hoped that whatever she picked would fit him—despite the fact that as a full-grown man, Klavier seemed quite _robust _(what a word!). However, most of that wasn't even muscle. It was mostly bone and the jacket shoulder-padding. Men _did_ grow up to have broad shoulders.

_Does that mean I have to find extra small clothing? _The detective thought, entering her car and swiftly driving into the road.

* * *

(In the middle of writing when Ema enters the bathroom

……I don't know how to start this -___-"  
What the HECK am I supposed to write for a girl about to walk into her boss's bath time?!  
-___- I really wanna finish this chapter but…WHAT THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?)

(Having finished the chapter)

Phew! That was easier than I thought… -___-"  
At least I have something to update with…ahahaha! I'm DONE! For the first time in HOW MANY MONTHS (or was that weeks?) I'VE GOT A CHAPTER TO UPLOAD!

So what'd you think? It's…OH MY GOSH, 12:17AM?! I've got sport tomorrow…UGH!

I'm really sorry for not updating in FOREVER! Did I do well on this after such a long absence, or do I still suck?

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Aaah!

Hey everyone, this is MissYoui—I'm so sorry for not updating! *mumbles* eventhoughit'stheholsandi'vebeenboredheck…

I've been busy, going out, doing stuff…studying my ass off. Boring as—we moved places recently, and the computer has been moved to a freezing cold room where no-one wants to be. So has my crappy yet loved keyboard. I want my electrical appliances back IN MY ROOM.

Lack of access to my computer has restricted my writing ability…ugh, what I'd give to have it back in my room…(even though there's no space)

Anyways, here's a chapter! Ah, this fanfiction is finally coming to an end…so I can start the sequel.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gyakuten Saiban/Kenji or any characters blah blah.  
Mommy, I love you © MissYoui

* * *

_

The last time Ema had ever been in a department store was to look for new shoes. That had been a long time ago—and now, wandering around in the fancy store, it was clear the detective was lost amongst the jewellery section.

_Wow…these are pretty. And way too expensive for me. _She thought wistfully, running her eyes over the precious stones and intricate necklaces out on display.

"Hey, Ema!"

She whipped around to face…  
"Hmph. You again?" Ema sighed to Apollo.

"What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously to the attorney.

"Me? Oh, I'm looking around." Apollo shrugged.

"No Trucy today?"

"She's still in the magic store looking for props."

A silence fell between the two as Apollo fell into step alongside Ema. "And what are you doing here, Ema?" Apollo suddenly asked.

"Looking for stuff." Ema replied nonchalantly.

"In the jewellery section of Lordly Tailor?" Apollo inquired suspiciously.

"I'm lost." Ema said plainly. "If you think I _want_ to be lost amongst all this glimmerous jewellery—you better think again. My eyes are killing me!" she grumbled, rubbing her said eyes.

"So…what are you looking for?" Apollo ventured once more.

"Kids clothing."

"Why?" the attorney asked curiously.

"Remember the fop I'm babysitting?" Ema asked, sticking to her story. "He needs some new clothes."

Apollo was still suspicious, but kept quiet—this was something he didn't want to stick his nose in. Workplace relations were definitely sticky things to deal with.

_The mystery continues…Prosecutor Gavin's disappearance…  
And Detective Skye left to babysit a kid…who can't be more than five or six years old…  
Who mistakably looks like..._

"Ah, the kid's corner." Ema sighed with relief. "_Finally_."

"I'd better get back to Trucy now." Apollo said, carefully gauging the detective's feelings and the contractions from his bracelet.

The throbbing on his wrist had died down as soon as he'd said "get back". "Ok then." Ema nodded him off and started searching for some reasonable clothing.

"Bye Ema."

* * *

After two hours, Ema had arrived back at her apartment with a bit more than she'd intended to buy—sure enough, she got Klavier his much-needed clothes. But she'd also splashed out on other things—why not? She was taking care of the fop—he owed her! The best way to pay that debt would have been to help her when she needed it the most—with his wallet.

_Whoops. I guess I spent a bit more than the fop would have liked…_

"Hey, glimmer-boy! I'm back!" Ema called, locking the door behind her and scanning the apartment for any sign of the fop.

"Klavier?" the detective called again.

"**BOO!"**

"…that was pathetic." Ema said, bending down to greet the little boy who was now in front of her.

"But you didn't know where I was before I appeared, did you?" Klavier asked proudly.

"Nope. You got me there, glimmer-boy."

Lunch that day was one of those instant bake cakes with prepared icing and everything. Klavier had finally changed his clothes and was eagerly watching the oven for the finished cake in his brand new shorts and t-shirt.

Meanwhile, Ema was going through her newly bought shoe collection, clothing, science books and sunglasses.

"After all those days at work torturing me—you are officially forgiven Gavin." She smiled, putting away the last of the shopping bags and checking up on the cake.

"Come on glimmer-boy—let's do something while that cake bakes." Ema said, picking up the little boy and walking to the lounge room.

"Cake, yum!"

"Is it just me, or are you getting heavy?" she laughed.

Klavier pouted. "Fräulein!"

Ema left the fop to watch TV—she was just about to go and check on the cake again when her eyes caught her science cupboard.

Her Golden Snackoo project equipment were still locked up there—dare she try again?

After a moment's hesitation, she decided not to. Not today.

_Maybe tomorrow…or the day after that. Wouldn't want to mess with the fop's growth spurt again. And besides—he's growing now. At least, slowly. I hope so.

* * *

_

And that's all for this chapter—well, I hope you enjoyed that! Even though it's short. I just can't get into the mood for writing right now…I think I've got writer's block again. Now, for the final few chapters of this story and I can FINALLY put this story to rest. And start a new one. I apologize for not updating—really, I'd be surprised if I still get reviews on this. Just how old is this story?!

What will happen to Klavier?! Is he really growing or just gaining weight?!

Will Ema ever touch her science apparatus ever again!? Will life ever return to normal for both of them?!

Is my writing failing?!

Review! I might update faster if I read a few encouraging words…haha, really—reviews help me to get motivated!


End file.
